Possessed
by Angel Raye
Summary: Sequel to the Doom series. Lord Sardonyx's daughter is after revenge and she is using Ariel to carry out her task.


Hi Everyone! Well here is a one-part sequel to the "Doom" series. If you have not read that then you need to read it before you read this. This is darker than most of my stories.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own all this next generation with the exception of Rini.  
  
Possessed  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
In a dark cavern young Sard sat in her father's throne. She missed her father Lord Sardonyx deeply. Sard was very young but she had full knowledge of evil ways thanks to her father. Since he died she had been plotting revenge against Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Scouts whom she held responsible for his death.  
Sard held up her father's ball and gazed into it. "I have to destroy Sailor Cosmic Moon and the rest of the Chibi Scouts," she growled. "They will pay for Papa's death. I must find a suitable way to destroy them." She pulled up different images of the Chibi Scouts. She finally stopped at the youngest one. She pulled up information on her.  
Name: Ariel a.k.a. Sailor Chibi Mercury. Age: 6. Attends Crystal Tokyo Elementary. Grade: Three.  
"If she is that young and in grade three she must be picked on a lot," Sard murmured thoughtfully. A smile appeared on her face as a plan formed. "Hang tight Ariel," she laughed. "You are going to help me destroy your friends and then I will destroy you."  
  
Ariel stood in horror as she watched her friends being killed one by one. Who was doing this to them? Ariel followed the source of the attack and was horrified with what she discovered.   
The killer was she!  
  
Ariel sat up in her bed screaming at the top of the lungs. What a horrible dream but was it a dream or a prediction? Moonbeam was jolted awake and called out, "Ariel are you all right?"  
The door opened and Amy came flying in. She picked Ariel up and held her. "It's okay Darling," she whispered. "Mommy's here. You are going to be all right." She carried Ariel over to the rocking chair and sat down with her. She gently began to rock in attempt to calm the little girl down.  
Ariel snuggled down into her mother's lap. "It was a terrible dream Mommy," she sobbed. "I was killing all my friends."  
"It was only a dream Darling," Amy said soothingly as she rubbed Ariel's back. "It's over now."  
"But what if it really happens," Ariel pressed.  
"It's not going to happen," Amy assured her. "You are a very sweet and gentle girl. Nothing could happen that would make you kill your friends."  
"She's right," Moonbeam piped up.  
Ariel did not respond. Her mother's words only slightly comforted her. She had this bad feeling that something was going to happen soon. She reached up and hugged Amy tightly around her neck. Amy held her close. "You want me to stay with you tonight," she asked. Ariel nodded her head. Amy carried her child back over to the bed, tucked her in and then lay down next to her. "Have some sweet dreams now baby," she whispered. "I'm right here so you are safe." Snuggled up next to her mother Ariel fell asleep.  
  
During recess the next day Ariel was sitting in the corner of the play yard reading a book. Gloria and Faith were playing a spirited game of baseball with the boys. Annika was home with the flu and Hope was with the music teacher practicing for a school program, which was coming up. Madelyn was in second grade so she was inside. Lately Madelyn was spending more time with the friends in her class. Ariel was starting to feel a little left out.   
Suddenly a shadow was standing over her. Ariel looked up and saw it was the class bully John and his two sidekicks Greg and Clint. "Well, well," stated John. "What is our little genius doing?"  
"Get a...a...way," stammered Ariel. Ever since she started second grade last year she had been a victim of John and his pals because of her young age.  
"Your protector is busy now," John pointed out as he gestured toward Gloria.  
Ariel choked as a tear fell down her face. She hated to admit it but these three boys scared her.  
"You should go back to the first grade where you belong," laughed Greg.  
"Shall we have some fun with her," asked Clint.  
"Yes," John agreed. "Let's get her."   
Ariel jumped up and ran. The boys chased after her. As she ran she began to wish that she had run in the direction of Gloria and Faith but she didn't. She quickly crouched behind some bushes. "You can't hide long brain child," shouted John. "We'll find you."  
"Don't worry," a voice next to Ariel said. "I'll help you."  
Ariel turned and saw a little girl a couple of years older than her standing next to her, "Who are you?"  
"I am your new best friend," the girl replied. Before Ariel had a chance to answer she felt a force take control of her body. Next thing she knew the three boys was lying on the ground all with bloody noses. Ariel turned toward the little girl and saw that she had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Amy shrieked at the school principal. She had gotten a call to come down to the school immediately. "Ariel you didn't do that did you," Amy asked the child. Ariel just sat in a chair and did not answer her mother.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Mizuno but at least half a dozen kids saw Ariel punch all three of those boys in the noses," the principal replied. "One of them even has a broken nose."  
"That's not like her," Amy protested. "She never lashes out at other kids. Besides those boys were twice her size. It's impossible she would even be strong enough to hurt them."  
"I can only tell you what everyone saw," the principal stated. "Now I have to ask that you take Ariel home for the rest of the day."  
"Very well," sighed Amy as she gave Ariel a hard look. The child had not said a word throughout the entire meeting, which was usually a sign that she was guilty. Amy knew her daughter well enough to know that if Ariel had been innocent then she would have protested. Ariel squirmed uncomfortably in her chair knowing she was in for it when she got home.  
  
"You are grounded," Amy stated back at the palace as she led Ariel into her office. "The two weeks you will be going to bed right after dinner. There will also be no allowance for the next two weeks."  
"Who cares," muttered Ariel who for some reason was feeling a great deal of anger.  
"What was that," demanded Amy taking Ariel by the arm. "You do not talk back to me young lady. Now I want to know why you hit those boys. You know I do not tolerate that."  
"I don't have to tell you anything," snapped Ariel.  
"What did you do, switch personalities with Gloria," asked Amy. "You may go and sit in the corner and do not get out until I say you can."  
Without another word Ariel went and sat in the corner. One thing was on her mind. What caused her to act like that?  
  
"Ariel got sent home for fighting," gasped Raye in astonishment. She had brought her sick daughter in for Amy to check out. "That's Gloria, Daisy or even Faith but not your Ariel."  
"That's what I said," Amy replied grimly as she pulled the thermometer out of Annika's mouth. Annika gave a violent cough and leaned up against her mother. "But all the evidence points to her."  
"I just can't believe it," said Raye as she looked over at Ariel who was still sitting in the corner.  
"What bothers me is that she was very rude to me when we got back here," muttered Amy as she checked Annika's throat. "You have definitely got the flu my dear."  
"Mama," murmured Annika.   
"It's okay Sweetie," Raye tenderly held her daughter.  
Amy went into her medicine stock and took out what she needed. She handed it to Raye. "This should do it," she told her. "If she does not show any improvement in a couple of days just let me know."  
"Thanks Amy," Raye replied as she helped her daughter down. "Come on Sweetheart, let's get you back to bed." As Raye and Annika turned to go she looked back over her shoulder. "I still can't believe Ariel did that Amy but don't worry. I am sure it is just a phase."  
"I hope so," replied Amy looking over at Ariel who was still pouting. Why did she have this sinking feeling in her stomach?  
  
That night Ariel was put to bed right after dinner. She protested loudly but the threat of a spanking got her to cooperate. Once Amy left she lay in the dark thinking about what had happened that day. To add to her punishment Amy made Ariel write a letter of apology to each of the boys. Ariel grumbled but she did it.   
"I'm sorry you got in trouble," a soft voice next to her said. Ariel sat up and saw the same little girl she saw in the playground that morning.  
"It's you again," gasped Ariel. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Sard," the child replied.  
"What did you do to those boys," asked Ariel.  
"I did not do anything but take over your body so that you could defend yourself," Sard told her.  
"But you disappeared," Ariel pressed. "No one saw you."  
"Of course not," Sard replied. "Only you can see or hear me."  
"Really," asked Ariel intrigued.  
"Really," smiled Sard. "I will be your closest friend."  
Ariel liked the idea of having a friend only she could see and hear. This was going to be neat. "Will you stay forever?"  
"I'll stay for as long as I need to," Sard promised. "Now go to sleep and we will have a lot of fun tomorrow." As Ariel drifted off to sleep Sard watched her with an evil smile. "Oh yes Ariel," she whispered. "We are going to have lots of fun."  
  
The next day Ariel and Madelyn were playing outside. It was Saturday so there was no school. Usually Ariel wanted to be in school but after what happened yesterday she was glad to be staying home.   
"I brought some puzzles out," Madelyn suggested. "Why don't we put one together?"  
"All right," Ariel agreed.  
"Why would you want to do that," Sard whispered in her ear. "Sounds boring."  
"She's my best friend," Ariel replied. "Besides she is not strong. She can't handle most outside games."  
"Who are you talking to," asked Madelyn looking up.  
"No one," Ariel replied quickly.  
"How can she be your best friend," asked Sard. "She is not in your class at school. She has a lot of other friends she plays with. Can you be sure she is your best friend?"  
"We have grown up together," Ariel choked.  
"I guess need to convince you another way," said Sard. Suddenly Ariel felt Sard entering her body. "I now have you," whispered Sard. "You will believe everything I say and do what I tell you."  
Ariel found herself believing what Sard said about Madelyn. She did not care about her. All she wanted to do was play with her friends from her class. She used that special gift of hers to show off and make friends. Ariel needed to put a stop to that. "Let's go play somewhere else," she suggested.  
"Where," asked Madelyn.  
Ariel pointed to the palace. "Up there," she replied.  
Madelyn looked and saw that Ariel was pointing to the highest balcony on the palace. "Why do you want to go up there," she asked nervously. She hated heights.  
"I think it will be neat," Ariel told her. "Let's go."  
Reluctantly Madelyn gathered up her stuff and followed Ariel inside.  
  
"See," said Ariel when they arrived. "Isn't it neat up here?"  
"I guess so," muttered Madelyn nervously. They were at one of the highest points of the palace. Gloria and Faith both loved coming up here when they wanted to be alone. Madelyn looked over the balcony and saw how far the drop was. "Let's work on this puzzle."  
"Okay," Ariel sat down next to her and the two girls started working in silence.   
"My turn," Sard whispered in her ear. A sudden wind appeared and blew Madelyn's hat right off. It went over the balcony and onto the nearby ledge.  
"Oh no," wailed Madelyn. "That's my favorite hat. I have to go and get it." She nervously climbed over the balcony and onto the ledge. She cautiously inched her way over to the hat. "I got it," she cried.  
"Watch this," Sard whispered to Ariel. Another wind appeared and it was a strong gusty one. It knocked Madelyn's small frame right off her feet. She gave a loud scream as she tumbled off the ledge. She managed to grab onto it.  
"Ariel help me," she shouted as she hung on for dear life.  
"I'm coming," called Ariel as she climbed over. She made her way to Madelyn and gripped her wrist.  
"Pull me up." Madelyn screamed in panic.  
"You're slipping out of my hand," called Ariel as Madelyn's hand began to slip from hers.  
"Don't let go," screamed Madelyn in terror. Suddenly Ariel let go and Madelyn fell screaming. Ariel watched as she fell. Madelyn hit the ground and was very still afterwards. Ariel stared for a minute and then climbed back onto the balcony. She went back inside and headed toward her quarters.  
"One down," whispered Sard in delight.  
  
"That was fun Mom," Daisy exclaimed as they got back from Lita's restaurant.  
"It was and I am glad we got to have lunch today," Lita replied as she hugged her daughter.  
"Can we go back to town tomorrow," asked Daisy eagerly.  
"If you get your homework done," Lita told her.  
"All right Mom," laughed Daisy. She looked over near the palace and saw something unusual on the ground. "Mom what's that," she asked pointing.  
Lita looked and frowned. "I don't know," she replied. "Let's go and take a look." They walked over and saw Madelyn's unconscience form lying on the ground. "Oh my," gasped Lita as she and Daisy ran over. There was blood gushing out of Madelyn's head. Lita checked for a pulse and found a faint one. "Daisy go and get Aunt Hotaru and Aunt Amy quickly," she shouted and Daisy ran off. Lita placed a gentle hand on Madelyn's shoulder. "Hang in there Madelyn," she whispered. "We are getting help."  
  
Hotaru and Anthony sat nervously waiting for Amy to come out. The other scouts and knights came in once they found out what happened. Michiru and Haruka arrived last with the twins in tow. Hotaru jumped up and flung herself into Michiru's arms. "Michiru Mama, Haruka Papa," she sobbed. "I don't know what happened. If she dies I don't know what I will do."  
"She won't die," Michiru soothed. "Amy will save her."  
"What I want to know is where did she fall from," Anthony wondered out loud.   
"I guess only Madelyn knows that," Mina said as she kept a reassuring hand on Gloria's shoulder.  
Amy emerged from the room. "I have her stabilized," she announced. "She has a severe head injury but there is no sign of brain damage. She does have massive internal injuries and will need to stay here for a few days."  
"May we see her," asked Hotaru tearfully.  
"Of course," Amy replied. "But only you and Anthony. I am afraid I cannot allow any one else to see her right now." She led Hotaru and Anthony inside. Hotaru was by her daughter's side in a flash.  
"Madelyn darling," she cried.  
"Mama," moaned Madelyn weakly.  
"Take it easy," Amy cautioned.  
"What happened Pumpkin," asked Anthony.  
"I was on that high balcony and the wind blew my hat onto the ledge," gasped Madelyn.. "I went to go and get it and the wind knocked me off."  
"Was anyone with you," asked Hotaru.  
"Yes," gasped Madelyn. "Ariel was with me. Didn't she come get you?"  
Anthony and Hotaru turned to Amy whose face turned ashen.  
  
"Ariel," shouted Amy storming into her quarters. She was not one to anger easily but after what she had just heard she was beyond furious. She went into Ariel's room. The child was sitting on the bed just staring. Amy flew over to her. "Why did you not tell anyone about Madelyn? She needed immediate medical attention. If Aunt Lita and Daisy had not found her she could have died." Ariel did not answer. She just continued to stare stoically ahead of her. "Answer me young lady," shouted Amy.  
Ariel shifted her gaze to her mother. "I do not have to tell you anything," she snarled.  
Amy was shocked. This was not her daughter. What had happened to her sweet little girl? "Do not talk back to me Ariel," she ordered sternly. "Now I want an explanation and I want it now."  
"I am not going to give one," snapped Ariel.  
No amount of persuasion worked. Amy even spanked her, which was something she rarely did but Ariel did not talk. "You can stay in here for the rest of day," Amy finally said. "When your father gets home you can talk with him." Greg usually had his own ways of getting Ariel to cooperate.  
  
"Let me show you something," Sard whispered to her that evening. "It might cheer you up." When Greg arrived home Amy had told him what had happened. Greg used his belt on Ariel to get her to talk but she still refused to cooperate. Ariel was confined to her bedroom for the rest of the day. She even had dinner in her room, which was a sure sign of how seriously in trouble she was in.  
"What is it," asked Ariel. Sard pointed to Ariel's dresser. Ariel watched as her music box floated up in the air. "Incredible," gasped Ariel. "How did you do that?"  
"It's my special power," Sard replied. "Want me to give you the same power?"  
Ariel nodded her head. Sard placed a hand on Ariel's head and concentrated. Ariel felt a strange sensation go right through her. "Now try it," Sard persuaded.  
Ariel concentrated on one of her stuffed animals sitting on the bed. She was delighted when it floated upward. "I can do it," she cried. She focused on more things in her room. Soon there was an assortment of books, toys, papers, and hair accessories flying all over the room. Ariel laughed as she watched it. This was too much fun.  
"Here comes you mother," hissed Sard. "She must not know about this." Ariel quickly stopped and everything fell to the floor. Amy walked in and saw the mess.  
"What is this," she demanded. "Aren't you in enough trouble without trashing your room too?"  
Sard sat and watched as Amy made Ariel clean up the mess and then put her to bed. Once Ariel was asleep Sard smiled an evil smile. "That power I gave you will help me too my friend," she whispered.  
  
Two days later when Ariel was finally released from her punishment she was wondering around the palace trying to think of something to do. It had been a rough day in school that day. Annika was over the flu and Ariel had to stay away from her knowing that she would sense Sard's presence. She also had to restrain herself from using the power Sard had given her. Now she was going to find a place where she could have some fun with it. Ariel found herself in the antique room. There were all sorts of interesting things in here. When Ariel was younger her mother took her in here and taught her about the history of everything. Ariel had found it fascinating. She decided to use her new power in here. Giggling she began make different objects float up and down and fly around. She was so into what she was doing she did not see Gloria come in.  
"What the..." gasped Gloria in astonishment. Ariel stopped and everything crashed to the floor. "Oh great," groaned Gloria. "The grown ups are going to see this and blame it on me."  
"What are you doing here," asked Ariel furious at being interrupted.  
"Never mind that," Gloria replied. "What were you doing just now?"  
"None of your business," Ariel snapped.  
"And people say I am rude," Gloria grunted.  
"Get rid of her," Sard hissed in Ariel's ear. "She is a rude obnoxious child. You don't need her bothering you."  
"She's my protector," Ariel thought.  
"You don't need her anymore," Sard hissed. "Get rid of her."  
Ariel concentrated. She began to use her new power that Sard had given her. "You are creeping me out," Gloria said. "I'm out of here." She turned to go. Suddenly an antique sword came flying in the air and impaled itself right through her. Gloria gasped as she looked down and saw the sword sticking through her. "Ariel help me," she gasped before everything went black around her.  
Ariel walked up to the unconscience form and stared at it for a moment before going back to her quarters. Sard smiled, "Two down."  
  
Annika was looking for Gloria. She was now over the flu but as usual her mother was being ridiculously overprotective about her health and made Annika dress in warm clothes to keep her from getting sick again. Annika had on a thick turtleneck, a heavy wool sweater, wool skirt and wool tights. Annika was roasting. It was cool out but this was ridiculous. She had protested but Raye gave her the choice of either to dress warmly or stay in bed. After being cooped up in bed for four days Annika decided to cooperate but she was not happy about it. "Where is Gloria," she thought. "She promised we could play together." Annika continued to look. She stopped outside the antique room. "No she would not be in there," Annika told herself. She was about to move on when a strong feeling held her back. She opened the door to the antique room. The first thing she saw was a huge mess. "The King and Queen are not going to be happy to see this," she said to herself. She looked down and was horrified to see Gloria lying unconscience with a sword piercing through her. Annika gasped in fright. She felt a wave of nausea and she promptly threw up. Tears formed in her eyes. "Mama," she croaked and then turned around and ran screaming, "MAMA!"   
  
In the waiting room Mina was sobbing on Asai's shoulder. Annika had gone to Raye in hysterics and told her what she found. Raye immediately summoned Mina and Amy. Amy took Gloria back and now with Hotaru was trying to treat Gloria.  
"What is going on," sobbed Mina. "Who did this to her?"  
"Annika are you sure you did not see anyone," asked Asai.  
"I'm sure," Annika's voice was muffled since she had her face buried in Raye's shirt.  
"The ocean is very restless," Michiru whispered. "There is some evil here."  
"I sense it too but I can't pinpoint it," Raye added.  
Amy came out. "She's going to be fine," she announced. "We were lucky the sword missed any vital organs. She has lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion."  
"I'll give however much she needs," cried Mina. "Can I please see her now?"  
"Of course but as with Madelyn I am only going to allow her parents to visit right now," Amy replied. Mina and Asai went into the room. Amy followed them but not before she turned to say, "Raye I know you don't want Annika to get sick again but get some of those clothes off of her before she passes out from heat exhaustion."   
"Told you," muttered Annika as Raye pulled the sweater off of her.  
  
Mina and Asai went into the room where Amy had Gloria. Gloria was hooked up to tubes and machines. A blanket was covering her but Mina knew she had bandages and stitches up and down her stomach and back. "Gloria," cried Mina rushing to her daughter's side.  
"Mommy," Gloria whispered in a weak voice.  
"How are you Darling," asked Mina anxiously.  
"I'm hurting," gasped Gloria.  
"Give the pain medication a chance to work Gloria," Amy advised her while she made some notes on a chart.  
"What happened Kiddo," asked Asai.   
"I don't know," gasped Gloria. "I was talking with Ariel when all the sudden a sword was going through me."  
"Ariel," gasped Amy.  
"She was being all weird," Gloria gasped out the words.  
"Get some rest now Darling," Mina kissed Gloria on the cheek. "Tomorrow you will have to have some surgery to make you better. Just rest now."  
"Amy," whispered Asai. "Why didn't Ariel come to us about this?"  
"I intend to find out," Amy muttered grimly. This was twice another child had been seriously hurt in front of Ariel and she did not do a thing.   
  
Amy charged back to her quarters in fury. She was determined to find out what was going on with her daughter. Both Madelyn and Gloria would have died if they had not been discovered and Ariel could have alerted everyone sooner.   
"Ariel," she shouted as soon as she got back to her quarters. There was no answer. Amy barged into Ariel's bedroom. The room was a mess again. Ariel was sitting on the bed staring with a vacant look in her eyes. "You have some explaining to do young lady." Ariel did not answer. "Why didn't you come to me about Gloria," Amy demanded. "And what is this mess in your room again?" Ariel still did not answer. Amy decided enough was enough. She took hold of Ariel's arm and pulled her off the bed. "Answer me young lady," she demanded.   
Suddenly Ariel clamped her teeth down on Amy's hand. Amy shrieked in pain and pulled her hand free. Ariel went back on the bed. Amy stared at her; "This is not my daughter."  
  
Raye was sitting on the couch rubbing her temples. She could sense an evil presence but could not pinpoint it. Both Madelyn and Gloria came so close to being killed and someone tried to kill them. That much Raye knew. But who was trying to kill them and why?   
A pair of small hands pushed her arms back and Annika clambered onto her lap. Raye immediately wrapped her arms around the child. Annika snuggled down into her mother's arms. "What's up," asked Raye.  
"I'm sad about Gloria," Annika replied as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Mama there is an evil presence in the palace. I can feel it."  
"So can I Sweetheart," Raye whispered holding her daughter even tighter.  
"We are all in danger," Annika whispered back. "We have to be careful."  
Her daughter's words brought a chill to Raye's heart.  
  
"I don't know what is going on with her," Amy confided in Serenity the next day. "Ariel has never bit me before and she has never acted the way she has been acting."  
"How long has she been like this," asked Serenity.  
"A few days now," Amy replied. "I do not know what to do with her. I dread it if another child gets hurt. Ariel seems to be around every time."  
"Maybe she witnessed something and is too traumatized to talk about it," Serenity suggested.  
"It's something," Amy said. "I feel like someone has taken my daughter away and given me this monster."  
"I'm sure we will get to find out something soon," Serenity comforted.  
Amy did not know how close to the truth she was.  
  
Meanwhile Annika was in front of the fire. She was determined to find out who was behind these accidents and the evil presence she was feeling. "Sacred fire," she said. "Tell me who is behind all of this." She began moving her hands and chanting, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai, Zen!" She concentrated and watched the flames. To her horror Ariel's face appeared. "Impossible," she gasped but then she saw another image behind Ariel. A look of realization came into Annika's eyes. "Someone is controlling Ariel."  
  
"Do you have any more powers to give me," Ariel asked Sard.  
"All in good time my friend," Sard's voice whispered in her ear.   
"Where do you come from," Ariel asked next.  
"What does that matter," asked Sard. "What's important is that we are together now."  
The door to Ariel's quarters burst open and Annika came flying in. She was clad in her priestess robes, which told Ariel she had been doing a fire reading. "I know someone is controlling you Ariel," she shouted. "You can't let her control you anymore."  
"Damn," hissed Sard. "I forgot one of you was a psychic."  
"No one is controlling me Annika," Ariel tried to assure the other girl.  
"Whoever you are get out of her," shouted Annika. She held up her transformation pen. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!" Flames shot out from her pen and melted her robes into her purple Scout uniform.  
Sard took over Ariel's body. "What are you going to do," she asked. "Kill me?"  
"I will if I have too," Chibi Mars replied.  
"Kill me and you kill Ariel," Sard pointed out.  
Chibi Mars hesitated. She could not kill Ariel. She knew it would make Amy sad and aside from her own mother Chibi Mars loved Amy the best out of all the scouts. "I'll figure out a way to get you," she declared. "That's a promise." She powered down and left the quarters.   
"We will have to eliminate her," Sard told Ariel.  
  
Rini was just coming back from the library. She had a major project due for school and she had to do research. Now she had mounds of homework to do.  
"Rini," Annika came running up to her.  
"What's up Annika," asked Rini.  
"We need to have a Chibi Scout meeting tonight," Annika replied breathlessly. "But we cannot include Ariel in it."  
"Why not," demanded Rini. "Ariel is one of us. We need her brain power."  
"Trust me Rini," pleaded Annika.   
Rini gazed down at Annika. This was a child whom she heavily relied on for her psychic abilities and gut feelings. She knew Annika well enough to know that if she felt Ariel should not be included in this meeting then there was a good reason. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll tell Daisy, Maggie, Hope and Faith. We'll meet in the temple tonight."  
"Thank you," Annika looked relieved. She headed back to her quarters.   
Rini watched the child go wondering what she had to tell them.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with me," Stardust asked Annika later on.  
"I have work to do," Annika replied. "Besides Mama won't let me go outside without bundling up and I do not feel like wearing a coat right now."  
"Very well," Stardust said. "I have to go and meet Moonbeam and Mommy now so I will see you later." Stardust left the quarters Annika pulled out the book she had to read for her next book report. She hoped it would take her mind off of Ariel.  
Suddenly Annika found she could not breathe. She looked and saw a gassy film coming out of the vents. Annika got up only to feel her legs collapse from under her. She would never make it to the door. She reached for her communicator. "Aunt Amy, Mama," she gasped. "Emergency! Emerguh...." Everything went black.  
  
"Any idea why Annika doesn't want Ariel at the meeting," Maggie asked Rini.  
"No idea," Rini replied. "She was very insistent."  
"I guess we will find out," muttered Daisy.  
Rini's communicator beeped. She held it up. Amy's face appeared. "Rini," she said without preamble. "Annika has just had a close brush with death. She needs to rest and I don't want anyone but her parents with her right now but she insists on speaking with you. Please come down here. I have a feeling she won't rest until she talks with you."  
"I'm on my way," Rini replied and she took off with Maggie and Daisy at her heels.  
  
A stalwart Amy was guarding the palace hospital. She had a very grim look on her normally gentle face. "Let's get this over with," she ordered. "I just want Annika to rest but she is not going to cooperate until she talks with you. Maggie and Daisy you two wait here."  
"Okay," Daisy agreed deciding not to push Amy's buttons by begging to come in.  
"What happened," Rini asked Amy in alarm.  
"Greg is looking into it now but it seems someone released some kind of poison into Mars's quarters," Amy grunted in reply. "If we had come any later then Annika would not be here right now. I had to shock her back to life."  
"How did you find her," Rini asked.  
"She called me and her mother," Amy replied. "When we got there she was not even breathing."  
Rini shuddered. Another Chibi Scout had just come close to losing her life. Something evil was going on. Amy took Rini into one of the rooms. A very pale Annika was lying in bed. Raye and Chad were both by her side. It was evident by Raye's tearstained face that she had been crying.  
"Rini," Annika gasped weakly. "You came."  
"Five minutes," Amy cautioned as she left the room.  
"Mama, Daddy," Annika gasped. "Could you leave us alone for a minute?"  
"But Annika," Raye began to protest but Chad stopped her.  
"Let's give them five minutes," he said. "The sooner we let them talk the sooner Annika can get some rest and we can stay by her side."  
"Very well," Raye agreed reluctantly. She kissed Annika on the cheek and then followed Chad out the door.  
Rini turned to Annika. "So what is so important that you gave Amy a hard time?"  
"Ariel is the one who is trying to kill us," Annika whispered.  
"What are you saying," demanded Rini.  
"She has been taken over by some evil force," Annika replied. "I found this out in a fire reading. Whoever has taken over Ariel is bent on destroying the Chibi Scouts."  
"Do you have any idea why," asked Rini.  
Annika shook her head. "I went to Ariel's quarters to try and find out," she replied. "I guess that was not too smart of me because after that the poison was released in my quarters."  
"You should have come to me first," Rini pointed out.  
"I know," moaned Annika. "But you and the others have got to be careful. This evil being has used Ariel to try and kill Madelyn and Gloria. None of us are safe."  
"I'll be careful," Rini promised. "Get some rest now."  
"Time's up," Amy sharply said as she came in followed by Raye and Chad. Raye went right back to Annika's side while Amy began checking her vital signs.  
Rini held up her communicator and called her father, "Dad," she said into it. "Could we please post guards around Madelyn, Gloria and Annika right now? There is an evil force at work here and I do not want them unprotected."  
"Very well Rini," Endymion agreed. "I'll see to it."  
Rini turned around to say goodbye to Annika only to see that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Are you serious," gasped Faith that evening at the Scout meeting.  
"That's what Annika told me," Rini replied.  
"Come to think of it," Hope mumbled thoughtfully. "Ariel has been acting kind of strange lately."  
"How so," asked Maggie.  
"She doesn't talk with us at recess anymore," Hope replied. "She just sits in the corner of the school yard by herself. There are times she seems to be talking to herself."  
"I've noticed that too," Faith added.  
"If there is an evil being controlling Ariel right now then we have to find out who it is, why is this being controlling Ariel and how long has this been going on," said Rini.  
"How can we find out," asked Daisy. "Annika is not able to do any fire readings right now and you know Aunt Raye is not going to leave her side."  
"I have an idea," said Rini. "It will be all up to you Maggie."  
"Me," exclaimed Maggie. "What can I do?"  
"You can go to the Gates of Time and study all of Ariel's moves these last few days," Rini replied. "Maybe you can find out who is controlling her and when this all started."  
"You know I am not allowed to mess with the Gates of Time," protested Maggie. "Besides my mother will never let me."  
"Then we will just have to lure her away," suggested Rini with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at her post while she contemplated the events of the last several days. Her heart broke when she heard about Madelyn, Gloria and now Annika. She was comforted by the fact that she knew they were going to be okay but she hated to know that all of them were in pain now.  
"Pu," called a voice and Rini came in.  
"Small Lady," Pluto held out her arms and Rini gave her a hug. "What brings you here?"  
"Maggie feeling really sick right now," Rini replied. "She may have caught the flu from Annika. She asked me to come and get you."  
"How could she have gotten the flu," asked Pluto in surprise. "Raye usually does a very good job at keeping Annika away from everyone when she gets sick."  
"I guess we weren't as lucky this time," Rini replied a little nervously. "You had better come."  
Pluto sighed and followed Rini away from her post. She and Rini entered the palace and head toward her quarters. She did not notice Maggie hiding behind a door.  
Once she was sure her mother and Rini were out of earshot Maggie entered the Gates of Time. She ran over to the main computer and began to access it. She tried to find the time she was looking for but she was still very unfamiliar with running this. Maggie began pressing the controls and saw images appear on the screen. Some were familiar and some were unfamiliar. She finally saw the recent battle they all had with Lord Sardonyx. Who was that child with him? She pressed a button and she got a glimpse of a little girl who looked to be about her age. Maggie watched this child closely. Finally she saw this child approaching Ariel in the play yard and merging with her.  
"That's it," Maggie squealed and then gave out a yell of pain as something smacked her hands. She looked up and saw her angry mother standing next to her. She realized her mother had smacked her hands. "Mom," she gasped.  
"What do you think you are doing young lady," Pluto demanded in a tone of voice that told Maggie she was in serious trouble.  
"Well..." Maggie stumbled around trying to come up with a good excuse.  
"You know you are not supposed to mess with the controls," Pluto shouted. "I also do not appreciate being tricked into leaving my post. The king and queen are dealing with Small Lady right now. I will deal with you."  
Maggie groaned as she was marched back to her quarters. She knew she was in for a long evening.  
  
"Lord Sardonyx's daughter," asked Rini in astonishment.  
"That's my guess," Maggie's voice said over the communicator. "She may be after revenge for her father's death."  
"We must find a way to release her hold on Ariel," Rini pointed out.  
"Well I am afraid you will have to do it without me," Maggie moaned. "Mom was furious when she found me tampering with the controls. I got a half hour lecture and I am grounded."  
"I am really sorry," Rini muttered apologetically. "With you grounded and Madelyn, Annika and Gloria all incapacitated I am going to have to bring the Scouts in on this."  
"Good luck," called Maggie before signing off.  
Rini sighed and went to go and find her mother.  
  
"Anyway," Rini told everyone. "That is what is going on."  
"Amy," demanded Mina gazing at her quiet friend. Amy was in shock.  
"Ariel has not been herself these last several days," she choked as a tear fell down her face. Greg placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
"Annika and I sensed an evil presence but we could not pinpoint it," Raye added. "So this is why Annika was attacked."  
"The question is now that we know Ariel is possessed by someone who wants to kill our children where do we go from here," asked Serenity.  
"We have to kill the evil presence," Haruka declared fiercely.  
"But we could harm Ariel if we do that," protested Daisy.  
"Please don't harm my baby," pleaded Amy. "There has to be a way to drive the evil presence out of her."  
"We cannot destroy this evil presence," Serenity protested. "Even though this child is evil she is still a child."  
"This same child tried to kill some of our children," cried Hotaru.  
"All of whom are recovering nicely," Rini pointed out. "Isn't that right Amy?"  
"Yes," Amy replied.  
"I think we should free Ariel first," said Michiru. "Then we will decide what to do about this child."  
"Then we had better come up with a plan," said Serenity.  
  
Amy was in tears. She kept hoping she would wake up and find out all of this was a nightmare. She threw herself into her work to help keep her mind off of things. Amy checked on the three girls under her medical care. Gloria was sleeping peacefully. The transfusion had done its trick and she would hopefully be released in a few days. Madelyn was recovering nicely too. Her head injury was almost healed. Because of their internal injuries both girls would have to take it easy for a while but Amy was confident that they would both be back on their feet in a couple of weeks. Annika would be released in a couple of days. Amy went in to check on her. The child was snuggled up in Raye's arms. Amy felt tears prickle her eyes when she saw that. How she badly wanted to hold Ariel in her arms right now.  
"Are you okay Amy," asked Raye with concern.   
"I'll be fine," Amy replied. "I just wish I could drive that evil presence out of my baby right now."  
"Don't worry," Raye assured her. "We'll get her back. I know what you are going through."  
Amy nodded. Annika had more than her share of dealings with enemies. Raye could definitely relate to what she was going through right now.  
"Mama," murmured Annika as she wiggled out of Raye's embrace. She reached her arms out toward Amy. Amy sat on the bed and Annika flung her arms around her neck. Amy felt slightly comforted by the child's embrace. "Don't worry," Annika whispered in her ear. "We'll get Ariel back."  
"Thank you Sweetie," Amy replied as she hugged the child back.   
  
Sard giggled as she watched things flying around in the palace dining room. She had complete control of Ariel's mind and body. The Ariel everyone knew and loved was completely buried under Sard. Three of the Chibi Scouts were incapacitated. Sard planned on killing all of them and then do away with Ariel.  
"Ariel," called a voice and Sard turned to see Amy and Greg standing at the door.  
"Ariel's gone," Sard snarled at Amy. "I have complete control of this body now and no one can stop me."  
"Ariel," shouted Amy running over to the child. "I know you are still there Darling. Hang in there. We will free you."  
"Get away from me," shouted Sard and using her powers threw Amy back. Greg caught her.  
"Let our daughter go," ordered Greg.  
"Not a chance," laughed Sard. "It was her fault. She trusted me and I used her. She will help me destroy Sailor Cosmic Moon and the rest of the Chibi Scouts."  
"We won't let that happen," called a voice. Sard turned and saw Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, the Sailor Scouts, Knights, and the few Chibi Scouts who were not incapacitated standing there. It was Neo-Queen Serenity who had spoken. "Let the child go now."  
"Never," shouted Sard.  
"Then we will force you out," called Sailor Mars and she pulled out her anti-evil scroll. "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai, Zen. Evil Spirit be gone!" The scroll landed on Ariel who screamed. Sard emerged from Ariel's body. Ariel collapsed. Amy dashed over to her unconscience daughter and gathered her in her arms.  
"I still have my power," shouted Sard and she powered up. A huge force blasted everyone and sent them sprawling.  
"MARS FIRESTORM!"  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"  
The three unexpected attacks flew out and hit Sard. Everyone gasped to see Chibi Mars, Chibi Venus, and Chibi Saturn standing there. "You are all supposed to be in bed," scolded Amy.  
"And miss the chance to defeat the person who tried to kill us," Chibi Venus replied. "Not a chance." It did not take an expert to see that both Chibi Venus and Chibi Saturn were in a great deal of pain.  
"I'll destroy you three first," shouted Sard in rage. "In your weakened conditions you will be easy targets."  
"Don't even think about it," shouted Venus as she powered up. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Sard dodged the attack. In rage she powered up and a wave of energy headed toward Chibi Mars, Chibi Venus, and Chibi Saturn.   
"SILENT WALL!" Saturn's wall was formed around the three weakened Chibi Scouts. Mars, Venus and Saturn Knight ran over and got their weakened children.  
"You'll pay for what you did to my friends," shouted Chibi Jupiter in rage and she powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" The attack flew out and hit Sard. She screamed.  
"Now to finish you off," called Neptune and she and Uranus began to power up.  
"Hold it let me deal with this," called an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to see a sixteen year old Sailor Scout. "I have waited ten years to get you for this Sard."  
"Who are you," gasped Cosmic Moon.  
"Cosmic Mercury you should not be here," Pluto sharply said.  
"Ariel," gasped Amy realizing she was looking at her daughter's future self.  
"I was unconscience when Sard was defeated," shouted Cosmic Mercury in rage. "But I have not forgotten how you used me. I should be the one to destroy you."  
Amy saw the rage in her daughter's future self. She could not believe that her gentle daughter would grow up to be so angry. She made up her mind to start working with Ariel immediately once this was over with.  
"Why," shouted Cosmic Mercury. "Why did you use me to try and destroy my friends and family."  
Sard glared at Cosmic Mercury. "You all killed my Papa," she shouted as tears began to flow down her face. "My papa was all I had left and Cosmic Moon and the rest of you killed him."  
Cosmic Moon gasped when she heard this. She heard loneliness in the child's voice. She was suffering from a huge loss.  
"My papa promised me everything," sobbed Sard. "And all of you killed him."  
"You don't understand," cried Jupiter. "Our daughters had no choice. Your father was going to destroy them. He put each of them through an emotionally traumatizing experience. They had to destroy him or be destroyed themselves."  
"Please understand," Chibi Uranus pleaded. "We were only protecting ourselves."  
"That's easy for you to say," cried Sard. "All of you have your families who love you. I have no one."  
"Then I will let you join your father," shouted Cosmic Mercury and she powered up. "COSMIC ICY WATERFALL!"   
"NO," screamed Cosmic Moon and she jumped in front of Sard taking the brunt of the attack.  
"Rini," screamed Serenity rushing to her daughter's side.  
"You saved me," gasped Sard. "Why?"  
Cosmic Moon weakly looked up. "Because I believe under that anger is a little girl, who just wants love," she replied. "Please let us heal you with the imperium silver crystal. We can find you some love. You are not alone."  
"No," screamed Cosmic Mercury. "Rini don't be a fool."  
"Ariel," Amy's gentle voice held a warning tone.  
"You will accept me after what I did to all of you," sobbed Sard.  
"We are the scouts of love," replied Cosmic Moon. "Please let us heal you."  
Serenity held up the imperium silver crystal. "CRYSTAL HEALING POWER!" Sard gasped as she felt the positive energy flow through her. A bright light hid her and then she emerged as a normal little girl.  
"I never thought I could feel like this," she gasped.  
Cosmic Mercury felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Amy with an unconscience little Ariel still in her arms. "Do you still trust Mommy," asked Amy. Cosmic Mercury nodded her head. "Then please trust me now. Revenge is not a good idea."  
"Just promise me one thing," pleaded Cosmic Mercury.  
"And what would that be," asked Amy.  
Cosmic Mercury ran a finger through her younger self's hair. "Use your psychology resources on her to help her though this," she replied. "I was planning on disrupting the timeline to destroy her. Please don't let her grow up angry."  
"I promise she won't," Amy stated firmly hugging her little girl close to her.  
"Now you need to go back and face the consequences," Pluto told Cosmic Mercury.  
"Consequences," asked Greg.  
"I'll be grounded," moaned Cosmic Mercury. She turned to Amy and Greg. "We are still very close but you still won't put up with disobedience."  
"Glad to hear," Amy smiled.  
Pluto placed a hand on Cosmic Mercury's shoulder and began to steer her in the direction of the Gates of Time. "Speaking of grounded," she suddenly said and she turned to Chibi Pluto.  
"I know and I am going," grumbled Chibi Pluto as she headed back to her quarters.  
Ariel stirred in her mother's arms. "Mommy," she murmured.  
"I'm right here baby," Amy replied.  
"Mommy," sobbed Ariel and she flung her arms around Amy's neck and began to cry.  
  
"It is really nice of you to take Sard into your home," said Serenity.  
"You healed us back in the 20th century so we can certainly understand what this little girl is going through," Catsy replied.  
"Besides it will be nice to have a child around," added Prisma.  
"We will love her like our own," Bertie declared and Avery nodded.  
"We know you will," said Endymion.   
Sard arrived with Rini, Daisy and the twins. "I wanted to thank all of you," she said.  
"We were glad to help," Serenity replied with a smile.  
"Take care of yourself," added Rini.  
Sard smiled and turned to the four sisters. "I am ready to go now," she said. Together the five of them left the palace.  
"I just love happy endings," Hope said with a sigh and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"All three of you are doing fine and can return to your quarters today," Amy told Annika, Gloria, and Madelyn. She had just finished examining the three of them. Despite the fact that they had joined the battle, all three of them were doing well.  
"Hurrah," squealed Annika.  
"Annika you can return to your normal activities," said Amy. The she turned a stern look toward Gloria and Madelyn. "You two need to take it easy. I don't want to see either of you running around or climbing trees or anything like that. And I will need to keep seeing you for follow ups to make sure you are mending the way you are supposed too."  
"Don't worry Amy," Mina assured her. "I will make sure she takes it easy."  
"I know Madelyn will obey you," Hotaru added.  
"I do not know what we would have done without you Amy," Raye said gratefully as she pulled Annika into her arms.  
"Aunt Amy how is Ariel," asked Madelyn with concern.  
"She's full of guilt and shame right now," Amy replied. "You three got better at a good time. Ariel really needs me right now."'  
"If she is worried about us blaming her we don't," Annika put in.  
"That's right," added Gloria.  
"She's still my best friend," Madelyn said.  
"She'll be glad to hear that," Amy smiled at everyone. "I had better go and find her now. As I said she really needs me." Amy left her office to go and find her daughter.  
  
Ariel was curled up the hammock outside. It was cool out and she was without a jacket but she did not care. After what had happened she felt she deserved to suffer. She couldn't believe she had tried to help kill three of her closest friends. The shame she felt was just overwhelming.  
Someone put a blanket over her. Ariel looked up and saw her mother standing over her. "You don't want to catch cold my darling," she soothed.   
"I deserve it," choked Ariel as a tear rolled down her face. "I just hate myself right now."  
Amy wrapped the blanket around Ariel and scooped her up. "You had no control over what happened," she assured her. "No one is holding you responsible."  
"I bet Madelyn, Gloria and Annika all hate me right now," sobbed Ariel as she buried her face in her mother's chest. "I tried to kill them."  
"No they don't," Amy stated firmly as she carried Ariel back inside and toward their quarters. "All three of them were just asking about you. They seemed genuinely concerned for you. All three of them know that you were under Sard's control and they all said you are still their friend."  
"Really," asked Ariel resting her head against Amy's shoulder.  
"Of course," Amy replied as she carried Ariel into their quarters. She sat down on the couch with Ariel in her lap. She held Ariel close to her. "Don't worry my darling," she whispered. "We will get through this."  
Ariel accepted her mother's comforting embrace. She believed her mother and knew she would be all right. This nightmare was finally over.  
  
  



End file.
